Maka's Birthday
by Mermain123
Summary: Maka feels like she's having the worst birthday as Soul goes out with another girl seemingly forgetting about it. Will he remember in time to give Maka a great Birthday? or is she doomed to have the loneliest birthday ever?


**HI EVERYONE! IT'S MERMAIN HERE AGAIN! So, as I doubt any of you know (but if you do, props), today is my birthday! 18 years of age and still a loser —YAY! So considering they are my current OTP, I did a SoMa fanfic to honour the occasion.**

**Before the disclaimer, I have a request for everyone. A while ago. someone advertised a bunch of stories (I don't remember who though) and one of them was a... CroMa? (I hadn't gotten very far ^^;) I don't remember the title but the basis is that Medusa caught wind that Spirit and Kami had a baby and imagining the power the child could have I guess (not really sure), she switched her child with theirs. So it's kinda a role reversal between Crona and Maka. Anyway, I really liked this story so if any of you know what it was called could you please tell me the title so I could find it again?**

**Okay, you're probably bored with this wall of text so without further ado, THE DISCLAIMER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich and this wouldn't be a fanfic.**

**-XXX-**

Soul called to his meister. "I'm heading out now Maka! Do you mind making dinner for yourself?"

At those two sentences Maka's heart was barely hanging by a thread. She stopped reading and looked to Soul holding back the tears. "N-no. Wh-where are you going?" _Please don't say you're going out with her! _she silently prayed.

"I'm going to dinner with Sakura. I'm going to finally ask her to be my girlfriend," Soul explained happily without a second thought. And that was the last straw for Maka's heart to shatter.

"I-I see. Come back soon!" she responded, barely holding in the tears.

"No promises!" Soul laughed without looking at her face. Then he left the apartment and when Maka was sure he wasn't going to hear her through the door, she let loose the tears. _He forgot! He actually forgot and went out with her to make this a special day for her!_

You see, today was Maka's 16th birthday. She had been looking forward to this day for weeks and made sure to remind Soul and mark it on the calendar. Maka was also crying because she was completely in love with Soul but he liked another girl instead.

Soul had been going out on a few dates with this new girl Sakura for a while now. Maka hated Sakura for stealing Soul but she didn't hate her as a person. Soul said he knew the moment he'd laid eyes on her that Sakura was going to become his girlfriend.

That sentence broke her heart but she said nothing and let him do what he wanted. It only got worse though as he seemed to like her more and more, making Maka feel worse and worse.

The fact that Soul was going to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend on Maka's birthday made her feel like she meant nothing anymore. The worst part was that Sakura was a meister like her so if she wanted, Soul would probably partner with her in a heartbeat. Maka knew this was going to happen at some point and it made her dread every time the two of them hung out or went on a date.

Maka hated her birthday as soon as she realized Soul didn't even bother to remember. He smiled at her in the morning and made breakfast but said nothing and pretty much ignored her. Then Soul left her alone, on a day that was supposed to be special for her, to make it a special day for another girl.

Maka was lonely, but she didn't know who to call. Liz was taking care of a sick Patty, Tsubaki was on a mission and Crona didn't have a phone. Then she heard a knock on the door. Maka dried her tears before she answered it. She was surprised to see Kid at the door smiling lightly.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Maka asked curiously.

"I have three birthday presents for you Maka," Kid explained happily, but Maka could see him twitching at the number 3. This caused her to giggle silently.

"Really? How did you know?" Maka was surprised to say the least. She didn't remember mentioning it to Kid.

"Liz and Patty told me a while back and because Liz is taking care of Patty, they asked me to deliver all our gifts to you," Kid responded. Maka smiled at him.

"Thank you Kid. I didn't think I was going to get anything!" Maka told him happily but still with a slightly sad undertone.

"Why not? Wouldn't Soul give you something?" Kid asked, looking at her curiously. Maka shook her head.

"No, Soul forgot. He's with Sakura right now," Maka sighed.

Kid glared a little before smiling.

"Well I know someone else who remembered and wants to see you. He was just too nervous to," he said with a small smile to cheer his friend up.

Maka looked up, wondering who Kid was talking about. Kid just smiled more and told her to follow him. She did so and she was perplexed when he led her to the academy. Maka cringed; worried it was her father he was talking about.

Kid saw her face and chuckled.

"Don't worry. While your father did remember, he's not the person I'm taking you to." That just made her even more confused.

It was only when Kid had started to bring her toward the DWMA dungeons that Maka realized who he meant. She had a big grin and looked at Kid who nodded with a small smile. That was all that had to be said before Maka raced to the cell where a timid pink-haired meister lived.

She didn't realize she left Kid in the dust, who laughed before his smile turned into a glare as he turned around.

**-XXX-**

Soul smiled at Sakura. He was having a great dinner with her, she laughed at his jokes, was easygoing, and wasn't violent with him. But he still had a problem—it was this huge nagging feeling at the back of his mind. It's like he forgot something but he didn't know what it could be. He did his best to ignore it but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, giving him a bit of a concerned look and snapping Soul out of his thoughts.

"Ah yeah, I just have the feeling like I forgot something, but it's probably nothing important," Soul replied nonchalantly.

"Well, okay. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well...we've been going out together for a while and you've been having fun, and I've been having fun...what would you say to becoming official?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"Official!? You mean like being your girlfriend!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Well yeah. What do you think?" Soul responded still confident with her answer.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to say no to you on that! I didn't realize these were dates! I thought this was just you welcoming me to the academy and trying to be my friend! AUGH! I'm such an idiot! No WONDER you never invited Cody!" Sakura was practically beating herself up for being so oblivious.

"Cody?" Soul asked slightly hurt.

"Yeah Cody, my weapon partner!" she replied, confused herself.

"You mean you have a boyfriend already?" Soul was really upset at this.

That just made Sakura mad.

"Look. Just cuz we are a boy and girl and we are weapon and meister does NOT mean we are a couple! You told me YOU had a partner who was a female, and yet you ask ME to be your girlfriend! So either you're a cheater or you disproved your own point!"

Soul looked down a bit ashamed. "I guess you're right. But is there ANY chance of us?"

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry but no. It's not Cody or you, but I do have someone I like."

"Who is it?" Soul questioned, rather annoyed at this.

"It's NONE of your business, that's who!" Sakura scolded.

"GAH! This day SUCKS. Look, if you're not going to be my girlfriend, can you at least leave me be right now!? I'll pay. Just leave me be right now! I really need time to think things over!" Soul demanded.

Sakura smiled sadly again before getting up to leave. "Goodbye Soul. I hope we can at least stay friends."

Sakura left Soul, as he wanted, leaving him to his thoughts. He paid the bill and went out feeling a little lost. He was upset about what happened but not as much as he thought he'd be. He also still had that nagging feeling and it was really bugging him. He was so consumed with his thoughts he didn't even notice he passed by Kid, who was glaring at him, until he felt a sharp kick on the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell!? Huh? Kid?! Why did you do that!?" Soul yelled at the furious future Death God.

"I did that because you're an idiot who made the strongest girl I've ever met cry on a day that should be very important to her!" Kid told the albino with a sharp gaze.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Soul yelled back.

"Tell me Soul. Do you know what day it is today?" asked Kid.

"Uh yeah ...it's the fourth of Septem...ber...crap."

"So you've realized it now?" questioned Kid.

"Maka! How could I have been so stupid!? UGH! I'm the biggest idiot there ever was! So uncool!"

"So you finally realized what it is you did. Good."

"Yeah...wait. You said she was crying!?" Soul demanded.

"Yes. I managed to cheer her up by giving presents from me, Liz and Patty, and telling her how Crona remembered as well."

"Does she hate me?"

Somehow, just the thought of that hurt Soul a million times more than Sakura not caring for him did.

"No. And that's the reason she was crying."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean."

"That's for her to tell. All I will say is that your actions, not just today but a lot of them lately, have been really hurting her."

Kid proceeded to walk away after muttering idiot once more.

Soul immediately ran off to the store to try and find a gift for his meister. Something that could begin to make up for what he's done to her.

The problem was that whatever he looked at never felt good enough. He wanted to make Maka the happiest person ever, and not just because it was her birthday as well. He saw many things she would love but he just felt they weren't enough.

Suddenly he realized the perfect gift for her. He went to the electronics store and bought a recording device and went to an empty cafe. He knew the owner there and asked if he could keep everyone out of the cafe for an hour while he recorded something.

He then went and sat down at a bench. His hands were ready to dance on the keys in front of him. He was going to record a song for her on the piano.

He decided to start the song as the one he played when they first became partners. But he would change it to make the song describe all his feelings for her—he would let everything out.

While he played, Soul slowly realized that this song wasn't just one for his meister and best friend, but also for someone he loved. Someone who was always there when he needed her and would do anything for him.

Yes, this song made him realize that he loved Maka. He loved her more than anything and he knew he was a fool not to realize it sooner.

By the time he was done, Soul was drenched in sweat. He poured his entire heart and soul into that song and it took a lot out of him. He then told the owner he was done and headed back home to see Maka again and apologize.

Soul got home and saw his meister sleeping on the couch with red cheeks that were wet with tears. His heart nearly shattered at the sight as he went to wake her up.

"Hey Maka, wake up," he lightly nudged her and called to wake her up.

Maka slowly woke up confused at what the heck was going on. "Mmmm...Soul? What's going on?"

"Well, I realized that I forgot to say and do something for you." he said rather smugly.

Maka was annoyed at the lack of specifics. "Get on with it Soul. I'm tired and am having a bad day so I just want to sleep!"

"Awww, don't be like that. The birthday girl shouldn't be so cranky," Soul said with a mock pout.

"Wait, what!?" Maka wasn't sure she heard right.

"I told you, you shouldn't be so cranky on your birthday," he teased some more.

"Y-you actually remembered!?" asked a shocked Maka.

"Well yeah, of course!" Soul lied. He figured though that it would hurt her to know the truth. He wanted to protect that smile at all costs.

And just as he'd hoped, Maka's face lit up. "I'm so happy! I'm sorry I doubted you!

"Nah, don't apologize. It's your birthday: you gotta have fun!" Soul just waved her apology off and gave his signature smirk.

"Thanks Soul. You're the best! I thought this was going to be the worst birthday ever, but you helped turn it around! Your acknowledgement means a lot to me!" Maka said with a smile.

"Well, I bet this will make it even better. Listen to the tape I recorded."

Soul played Maka the tape and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Soul, you played the piano!? I thought I'd never hear you play again! This is the best gift ever!"

"It's not complete, not until I tell you something. I realize I haven't been around lately and that I've been hanging out with Sakura a lot. The truth is that I had a crush on her, if it wasn't obvious." Maka looked downwards, her heart feeling like it weighed 1000 pounds.

"Let me finish! While I had a crush on her, I realize that I'm WAAAAYYY too deeply in love with you to ever feel anything more than that for her."

Maka looked up again, tears pouring down her cheeks as she listened to the song and having heard what Soul said to her. "Do you really mean that Soul!?"

"Well yeah, it wouldn't be cool to lie about my feelings on the rare occasions I let them out," Soul grinned. He then grabbed Maka tightly and forced his lips on hers, smirking when he felt her respond right away.

This truly was the best birthday present Maka could ask for.

**-XXX-**

**Well, that's the story. Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Bye everyone!**

8


End file.
